roefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Refiner/Creating a Template for Wiki
I will use this feature to display templates and offer suggestions for Wiki template development. Templates Completed Templates So far I have made 2 very simple Navigation Templates which you may have already noticed at the bottoms of certain pages. Proposed Templates I have proposed a template to be used on Differences Between Realms. Other templates can be made to display the Building detail tables for simplification and to prevent vandalism of values. One step at a time. I think you might want to see this proposal before adding another to the list. Categories I have added some basic Categories and organized the most useful pages here. Fixes Needed on Pages There are a few duplicates that should be addressed (deleted), go to Special:SpecialPages and click on Uncategorized Pages to see what I mean. You will want to delete the duplicates. You do that by going to the page, selecting the down arrow next to "Edit" and "Delete" - Wiki will ask you for confirmation. Only Sysop and higher can accomplish this. In the Future, when you start an article and you find you have misspelled the Title, you can select "Move" from the same drop down and rename the article. Leaving redirects behind may be preferable unless you promptly find all links to your article and fix any errors. Image Categories In time, I would like to help categorize images (into a gallery?). I have taken some Screenshots of the Goulish Holiday Troops and Buildings, and of the Snow-covered Village, which may be of interest. It had come to my attention from a clan discussion that perhaps a TPd village may be of interest - perhaps as a suggestion for April Fool's. Navigation Menu Currently your Navigation menu (across top - beside the Wiki name-link) is the default Wiki code, which displays random page links based on popularity (hits/edits). You will want to solidify the links to your pages soon. You can have up to 32 links in 4 Categories displaying on this Menu (as opposed to any number in the old Monaco-sidebar). I can even drop suggested code right here and all you need is to copy and paste into your menu. Suggested Layout First section The Main page and key FAQ/Tutorial/Gameplay pages Second section Buildings and key building pages Third section Troops and key unit pages Fourth Section This last category is good for now as it directs to Community "forums" here. You can easily edit that page to give a redirect directly to the official RoE forums (suggested). The only changes I would recommend are to add a Gallery link and possibly a link for Browse Category. Code I have included a couple of extra links in the last section - you can remove the "Screen Shots" if you do not plan to have a page for these. *Realm_of_Empires_Wiki|Realm of Empires **FAQ|FAQ **Tutorial|Tutorial **PowertoolsGuide|Powertools Guide **Differences Between Realms|Differences Between Realms **Nobility|Nobility **Mass Recruit and Upgrade Features|Mass recruit/Upgrade *Buildings|Buildings **Headquarters|headquarters **Silver Mine|Silver Mine **Barracks|Barracks **Stables|Stables **Siege Workshop|Siege Workshop **Tavern|Tavern **Walls|Walls *Units|Units **Infantry|Infantry **Light Cavalry|Light Cavalry **Knights|Knights **Rams|Rams **Trebuchets|Trebuchets **Spies|Spies **Governors}Governors *portal-url|Community **Screen Shots|Screen Shots **Category:Images|Gallery **Category:Browse|Browse **blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text **forum-url|Forum Category:Blog posts